Um simples detalhe…
by Dada.maxi
Summary: O que houve com Yuuki e Kaname alguns anos depois da partida deles?E Zero? Como ele estaria! Como Yuuki se sente sendo uma vampira sangue puro!Oneshot Fuffly... Yuuki e Kaname/Zero e Sayori


**Título: **Um simples detalhe…

**Autora: **Hadassa M. Vaz

**Resumo: **O que houve com Yuuki e Kaname alguns anos depois da partida deles?

E Zero? Como ele estaria?! Como Yuuki se sente sendo uma vampira sangue puro?!

**Classificação: **K+

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuuki**¹** olhava a neve cair lá fora… uma neve que tanto se assemelhava a ela, como o próprio nome: ela era uma boneca de porcelana, fria e pura assim como a neve.

Uma neve tão branca e suave lhe trazendo várias recordações, algumas boas outras ruins: como da vez, a exato 15 anos atrás ela perdeu a família, ou melhor parte dela, e outra a apenas 5 anos em que finalmente descobriu sobre o seu passado… e descobriu que Kaname-sempai na verdade era seu irmão e que ambos estavam prometidos em casamento.

Nunca poderia se esquecer do quanto havia sido tão bom os lábios de Kaname sobre os seus misturado com o gosto de sangue deste, que a partir daquele dia era seu **alimento!**

Sentiu que alguém a trazia de volta a realidade ao ter sua saia puxada, olhou para baixo e lançou um sorriso a pequena que lhe chamava, com uma cara de sono carregando no braço uma boneca, fruto de seu romance com Kaname.

**Yume: **Okaa-san **²**?!

**Yuuki: **Que foi querida?

**Yume: **Otou-san**³** vai demorar ainda?!

**Yuuki: **Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ele chega.

**Yume: **Mas não é perigoso ele andar por aí nessa neve?!

Yuuki se ajoelha para ficar quase na altura da pequena, que tinha todos os traços dos pais, o mesmo olhos e cor de cabelo e uma cara de anjo, apesar de apenas 3 anos a pequena era muito esperta.

**Yuuki: **Não se preocupe, seu Otou-san sabe se cuidar sozinho…

Mal Yuuki terminou de falar e Kaname entrou pela porta e atrás deste Zero, e pela cara de ambos haviam brigado novamente.

**Yuuki: **O que houve dessa vez?

**Zero: **Nada!!

**Yuuki: **Zero?!

**Zero: **Ele disse que sou um lerdo por ainda não ter tido coragem de pedir a Sayori em casamento.

**Kaname: **O que não deixa de ser verdade!

**Yuuki: **Será que vocês sempre tem que brigar…e Zero a tempos que você diz que vai pedi-la em casamento e nunca pede, o que é estranho visto que Yori-Chan já sabe do seu segredo e até mesmo já é uma de nós.

**Zero: **Eu vou pedi-la…na verdade eu já pedi!

**Yuuki: **Quando?!

Disse muito feliz pelo irmão de criação e a melhor amiga.

**Zero: **Está manhã.

**Kaname: **Já estava na hora.

**Zero: **Ora seu…

**Yuuki: **ZERO! KANAME! PAREM AGORA COM ISSO

**Zero e Kaname: **Hn..

Após ter ido embora com Kaname o relacionamento dela com Zero, havia piorado, mas quando esta voltou das montanhas e Zero percebeu que ela estava em fim feliz de verdade, havia aceitado o relacionamento de ambos, mesmo ainda brigando com Kaname.

Ele havia se envolvido com Sayori assim que ela partiu, contando até mesmo a garota sobre seu segredo, e já a havia transformado a pedido desta, mas sempre perdia a coragem de finalmente pedi-la em casamento… mas pelo visto ele finalmente havia tomado coragem.

Sorriu ao se lembrar da reação de Zero quando o contou que iria se casar com Kaname.

**Flash Back - 4 anos atrás**

_**Zero: **__COMO ASSIM SE CASAR?!_

_Disse dando um soco na mesa, partindo esta em dois._

_**Kaname: **__Se casando oras!!_

_**Zero: **__Mas vocês… vocês são irmãos…_

_**Yuuki: **__E vampiros! Zero é natural vampiros sangue puro se casar entre a família… por uma questão de linhagens._

_Zero soltou um suspiro frustrado antes de se virar para Yuuki._

_**Zero: **__Tem certeza que é isto que quer?_

_**Yuuki: **__Hai._

_Disse unindo suas mãos a de Kaname para simbolizar que não voltaria trás em sua decisão._

_**Zero: **__Sendo assim só posso lhe desejar boa sorte._

_**Yuuki: **__Arigatou __**¼**__!_

_Disse abraçando o jovem._

_**Zero: **__Mas é muito bom que você Kaname a faça feliz ou no contrário, não gostaria de estar na sua pele._

_**Kaname: **__Eu a farei._

**Fim do Flash Back **

E ele cumpriu com sua promessa, nesses últimos 5 anos Yuuki havia estado mais feliz do que nunca do lado de quem ama. E Yume era uma prova disso, do amor de ambos.

Sorriu vendo Kaname erguer a menina do chão e começar a brincar com esta. De repente se lembrou do nascimento de Yume.

**Flash Back - 3 anos atrás**

_Podia ouvir os passos de Kaname e Zero do lado de fora andando de um lado para o outro._

_Após 2 horas de parto finalmente ela nasceu, tão pequena e franzina como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana que a qualquer instante quebraria… tão bela._

_Começou a contar os dedos das mãos e dos pés…um, dois, três, quatro… cinco, perfeito tudo em seu devido lugar._

_Sorriu ao ver a porta do quarto se abrir e sobre esta surgi Kaname._

_**Yuuki: **__É uma menina, uma linda menina._

_**Kaname: **__Arigatou!_

_**Yuuki: **__Nani?!_

_**Kaname: **__Por me fazer o vampiro mais feliz do mundo._

_**Yuuki: **__Isso… foi… tão… Kawai!_

_Disse com a voz embargada em sono._

_**Kaname: **__Durma querida, você está muito cansada._

_Quando acordou no outro dia pode observar um Kaname muito feliz sorrindo para a pequena como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um grande presente novo._

_**Yuuki: **__Já escolheu um nome para ela?_

_**Kaname: **__Sim! Yume, pois ela é como um sonho que finalmente se concretiza__**.(N/A Yume - Sonho)**_

**Fim do Flash Back **

Zero levava uma sorridente Yume para brincar na neve, quando Kaname se aproximou e tomou os lábios da esposa junto ao seus.

Yuuki sentia que perdia o chão sempre que ele a beijava, como forma de provocação passou a língua sobre os caninos de Kaname, fazendo um pequeno corte nesta deixando um gosto de sangue nos lábios que tornava o beijo ainda mais provocante e delicioso.

**Yuuki: **Senti saudades.

Disse assim que se separaram, deixando suas testas próximas, fazendo com que ambos pudessem ouvir a respiração cansada de ambos.

**Kaname: **Também.

Disse unindo de novo seus lábios, enquanto Yuuki formava um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Poderia ser incesto, mas ambos não se importavam com isso… apenas se amavam e a pequena rindo lá fora era um claro exemplo disso.

Afinal o que era incesto entre vampiros?!… Nada!! Apenas **um simples detalhe.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pequeno Dicionário:**

**¹ -Neve**

**² - Mamãe**

**³ - Papai**

_**¼**_** - Obrigado**

**N/A (Autora no meio de um bando de potes de mel)**

**Ficou uma oneshot bem Fuffly mais espero que gostem… eu fiquei irada ao ver que não havia quase nada desse casal aqui no FF em português e resolvi remediar isto!!**

**E também fiquei uma fera por causa do final do anime!! Alguém ai sabe se há uma continuação explicando o que houve com eles?!**

**Kaname Yuuki Perfect!!**

**Zero Sayori Forever!**


End file.
